Kai Fall in love with his Best Friend
by FirieGurl
Summary: It about Kai fallen in love with Takara, Tyson little sister and both of them were best friends. One shot KaiTakara


**Kai falls in Love with his best friend. ****  
  
**

**By FireieGurl ****  
**

**A/N: I m Sorry about not update my Stand By Me and my other fiction But I'm working on it and I put it up as soon I m done Ok.**

**I would like to thanks TyKa-Forever who help me with my story and also thank the reviewer.  
**

**Summary: It about Kai fallen in love with Takara, Tyson little sister and both of them were best friends. One shot ****  
**

**Pairing: Kai/Takara  
****  
**

**Six o'clock in the morning is a natural time for Kai Hiwatari to wake up. He entered Takara Kinomiya Dickinson's room and he slide under her bed while she was sleeping successfully startled her but he failed to make her get up. ****  
  
****"Wake up Takara! It's time to get up and gear up for school! "Rise and shine ****  
****sleepy head!" ****  
  
****"Go away Kai!" ****  
  
****The raven blue long hair with grey eyes girl muttered and slid her head under the pillow. Kai pulled her bed sheet off of her, threw it on the floor, got near her and carried her by an arm. She on impulse hooks her arms around his neck and screamed loudly out of surprise. He just carried her and ****  
****laughed on the way she reacted. Takara cursed back and demands him to put her ****  
****down. Kai only tightens his hold of her and looked at the corner of his eyes ****  
****her face buried on his neck and her arms grasping tight on his shoulders. ****  
  
****"Kai put me down!!" I should have thought about this before. ****  
  
****"Man, if you could see your face when getting overly surprised...you can even make it on any comedy shows!" ****  
  
****"Kai!! "Her Storm eyes widens and pinches his ear. Kai lost his balanced, ****  
****threw their selves on the bed and soothed his pained ear. She got over him and pinned his shoulders on the pillows. Takara victoriously clashed his defenses. ****  
  
****"Got ya! You thought you could further scare me? No because you always fail ****  
****on that part Kai-kun." She got off him and forced her sleepy body to the closet. Takara pulled a towel and pushed him outside the room. ****  
  
****"Get out Kai! I'm taking a bath!" ****  
  
****"But Takara, I want to stay here!" said Kai**

"**Get out?" ****  
  
****"Just get out...unless you want to see me taking a bath, you pervert! Out!" ****  
  
****"Okay, alright! Shish, as if she was so hot." Said Kai. ****  
  
****"I heard that, get out!" ****  
  
****Being a fifth time beyblade champion and a varsity for the basketball team, ****  
****everything about Kai is an adventure.**

**Always swarmed by girls from the university, always meeting jam-packed schedules, always coming home late that ****  
****infuriates his housemate. ****  
  
****His life is not that as easy, but not either too much less sugary. He lives ****  
****in an average apartment. Fairly rich, their team, the B.B.A winning every ****  
****single tournaments they compete with...Even his basketball varsity winning every major events the school participates. He lives a natural life, or so he thought. Going around the world, competing with Dranzer and the other B.B.A members, enjoying the extra attentions he is smuggling. However, there is a draw back from all of this. He was strictly withdrawn of a pair. Kai is still single, and now he is 21. Although he has dated pretty girls from the university and other schools, he still finds lackness on them...something he wants them to be like. ****  
  
****Max has his girlfriend. A pretty blonde girl from the university. They are ****  
****now pursuing a three years relationship. And Max is very happy about it. He is a cheerful person. So he got himself a kind and cheery girlfriend as well. Max is very fortunate. Tyson has his own share of girlfriend, which is rather surprising. A girl with adventurous attitude, just like his...so they are compatible for each other. Two years for them. Kai was too surprised to find out Tyson actually had a girl for himself. Tyson is so lucky. **

**Ray. Well even though with his emotion, or so as he displays, he had a**

**girlfriend for the longest time. For five years. The girl is a bit silent ****  
****but tentative. Understanding and impassive, this made them good for each other. He is the lucky among the four of them. And Chief. The nerd among them also got a girl at his side. A year is on their credit. He knew the girl. A member of the cheering squad who is very nice and practical of everything. Chief though feels shy about it ****  
****nonetheless very proud of his**

**Significant other. Chief is also very ****  
****fortunate. ****  
  
****Kai was living with Takara Kinomiya Dickinson Tyson little sister who is ****  
****also a mean competitor in beyblading, and the head of the B.B.A's technical ****  
****crew. She always does the physical attributions of their beyblade's. Long Blue hair with grey in the front and red eyes. She always goes with them, for travels with him...except for his basketball games. ****  
  
****It was not like they are in love to each other, which was very different from what they are actually in reality. They were a bit similar in everything but nonetheless too eccentric about some things. Takara has a boyfriend and Kai is not obviously in love with her. And he has no plans of courting her, even though she just lives a room away from him. That is what he used to tell him self. He would step aside for her boyfriend, as she does to those girls he was dating. **

**Takara and Tyson is his best friend since they were young. They'd met; ****  
****surprisingly with their father is a tribe's with her grandfather which made ****  
****Takara as a relative of the leader. They love bickering on which a beyblader must be good. Being unpredictable or being too precise of its attacks. Obviously, Kai is on the former while Takara unquestionably sides with the latter. Which he decided to join the beyblade tournament battle to show the world the power of his blade, he choose to live in Takara's apartment as his roommate surprisingly Tyson was ok with them living together. ****  
  
****"Takara, the food is ready! Hurry up down stairs will ya?!" ****  
  
****"I'm coming, just a sec!" ****  
  
****Tyson and Max couldn't figure out how could they find nice ways to coexist ****  
****when there seems to be nothing common between them. Kai could sometimes go ****  
****too far by bragging the raw powers of Dranzer where Takara could only ****  
****silently limit her skills. The only thing they both believe is that the true power lies in determination and good will about winning...maybe that is the string that invincibly connects them. He sighed and poured out a glass of orange juice. ****  
  
****  
  
****"So, what's the plan for your 21st birthday Kai? Got any parties or gigs?" ****  
  
****"Nah, better stay at home. Do you; ah have something to do tomorrow? That is ****  
****if you don't have any dates with that bozo..." ****  
  
****Her eyes rolled, he saw her retort and couldn't hide his uncertainties about ****  
****the guy she called her boyfriend. The airbag of the soccer team and who has ****  
****no taste for beyblade. Which he hated so much and amazingly gone unrecognized to Takara. That depresses him more. ****  
  
****"His name is Raymond Kon and not Bozo." Said Takara ****  
  
****"Okay, I'm sorry." ****  
  
****"He will be out of town tomorrow with his parents. So that leaves me with no ****  
****skids or anything. Why did you ask?" ****  
  
****"I plan to go with the guys and there is no one to be at you do ****  
****that for me?" asked Kai ****  
  
****Takara frown and suddenly agreed with a stone face. ****  
  
****"Hey! I was just joking! I want to ask you to celebrate my birthday with me, ****  
****will you?" asked Kai ****  
  
****She nods her head and threw his math notebook back at him. The door closed ****  
****infront of him as the echo of the school bell rang like tiny bells in his ****  
****ears. For the whole 12 years of their lives he had denied things he thought ****  
****are unnecessary but when something he didn't expects to happen...a feeling ****  
****suddenly awakened from nowhere. And it's bothering him greatly. ****  
  
****  
****"Jeez, I never though that all of this would be this hard!" ****  
  
****Tyson slid his backpack on the next empty chair where Kai's things rest. Max took charged of ordering foods for them. Aside from being the leader of the team, Tyson had also become his confidant when it comes on complaining how other girls and Takara bugs him and stealing away his sleep. ****  
  
****"Didn't she notice anything?" asked Tyson ****  
  
****"She is blind when it comes to that I assure you. She loves nothing else ****  
****except beyblade and that airbag Raymond Kon. I wish I was a beyblader." ****  
  
****"You sound frustrated. So how does she look like this morning under those ****  
****blankets?" asked Tyson ****  
  
****"Looking pretty as usual. I found a couple of attack rings near her pillow ****  
****and her blade in her Hand. She had once again loomed over those beyblade. It has been 12 years and she still hadn't taken notice. I don't know if she's ****  
****innocent or just plain naive of her surrounding. Ignorant more to say. I am ****  
****tired of waiting!" ****  
  
****Max returned with three French fries, two regular burgers, one quarter pound ****  
****cheeseburger, two medium size soft drinks and a large one. Kai smirked on ****  
****what the tray contains and didn't even have surprised to know to whom those ****  
****larger foods are for. ****  
  
****"Let's face it Kai, she is obviously not interested of any guy aside from ****  
****her boyfriend. Especially if that guy happens to be her best friend. She is ****  
****too attached with her relationship with that Raymond." Max responds as he seats down next to Tyson. "That is part of the truth. But does she really love Raymond Kon because of his being him? Or she just needs someone to have a more practical relationship with?" ****  
  
****"By the way, does she make you happy?" asked Max ****  
  
****"Well, she does most of the times, but not every time. I am only a shallow ****  
****person and seeing her smiles whenever she finished repairing or upgrading a ****  
****blade is a very sufficient reason for me to be happy. It's simple but true." ****  
  
****"How is it going then?" asked Tyson ****  
  
****"Shish Tyson, chew first your food before talking, it is indigestible you ****  
****know." Said Max Kai chuckles that slightly removed a bit of his frustration. ****  
  
****"Just like before. I wake her up every morning, cook breakfast, walk her to ****  
****school, think of her in between school hours, wait for her when she has ****  
****practice on her archery club, walking home with her, meet her in crash course of basketball practice. On Saturdays, I accompany her shopping, buying groceries, watching movies if we have time left then hit the audios when we get home and drool over the CD's we just bought. And on Sundays, we go to church then sleep the rest of the day...I tell you Max, the same routine has gone boring and I want to start a new one. However, she still doesn't catch the hint!" ****  
  
****Tyson and Max shook their heads and munched on their foods. Kai isn't ****  
****starting his food when Tyson secretly stealing fries or two. He only noticed ****  
****it when it is almost half the original number. He looked out the window and ****  
****continues staring at Takara who is talking with her female friends. For 12 ****  
****years he dreamt a rather impossible dream. She is very practical, analytical and direct to the point. He is afraid of accepting frank rejections. That is why as much as he would like to compete with Raymond, he is afraid to lose infront of her because of her. ****  
  
****  
  
****A crashing sound echoed on the emptied hallway of the building. Kai quickly ****  
****went to it and saw Raymond and Takara standing, facing each other...shouting ****  
****at one another. ****  
  
****"Is this junk more important to you? You always had excuses! I am your ****  
****boyfriend and it is your duty to serve me, not that toy!" She bent over and picked up a broken attack ring lying on her feet. She enclosed it tightly on her palm. Takara's brows are arching in a manner of total disappointment. ****  
  
****"A junk?! Didn't you know this thing you're calling junk is my life?! This ****  
****very toy you smashed against the floor and I am holding is what I am now! ****  
****This junk made this Takara Kinomiya Dickinson you courted, this Takara you ****  
****won, and most of all... the same Takara Kinomiya Dickinson who got famous ****  
****because of this junk!" ****  
  
****A broken blade was scattered on the floor. A metal ring rolled into his feet. He bent over and picked it up. They still hadn't notice of his presence so he remained where he was, a wallflower. ****  
  
****"Tell me, what is Hiwatari to you?! Is he the reason why you are getting ****  
****cold on me?!" Her storm eyes narrowed as a slap rapidly crossed his face. Her voice is hissing. ****  
  
****"Don't you dare blame Kai on this? Don't you dare lay blames on my ****  
****best friend! You want to know why I had agreed to be your girlfriend even ****  
****though you are the opposite of who I truly love?! Better hear this right, ****  
****I'll only tell you once... because I thought you can pull me off of my ****  
****misery of loving Kai! But I guess, you are a mistake! You are a pressure! I ****  
****hate you!" ****  
  
****Kai hid on the comfort room and only tips his ears on her fading steps. His ****  
****red eyes appeared on the corner of his though which means he is very happy. ****  
  
****I thought you can pull me off of my misery of loving Kai! so she loves me ****  
****but it is a misery. But he has to make sure first. Takara is the type of ****  
****girl who is very calculates of her actions, which sometimes looses her ****  
****composure when extremely pressured and angry. And those words might be only ****  
****a decoy. ****  
  
****"Takara? Are you home? It's me, Kai!" ****  
****He opened all the lights and saw her sleeping on the couch. The door closed ****  
****behind him. He placed his things quietly and approached her. He crouched, gently pulling the book out of her grasp. ****  
  
****"Takara, I'm home, wakes up..." ****  
****Kai seats beside her and lift her head while placing her sleeping body ****  
****weighing on him. She moved and snuggled close. He tailed her unruly hair and ****  
****whisper to her. ****  
  
****"Are you hungry? I'll make dinner." ****  
  
****"No, I'm still full thanks. Please just stay here. It feels so warm and cozy when you're my pillow. Just let me sleep for awhile in your arms. I want to dream things I want since." ****  
  
****"Alright, I'll stay. Just right here." ****  
  
****He took the remote and watched TV. His hand entwined with her. Instead he ****  
****focus on the screen, his red-Dranzer eyes softly gazing at her sleeping ****  
****face. He carefully laid his back. 12 years, going on like this. Treating each other best of friends, pretending they aren't in love with one another. He pretended, she did the same. The loves just grew with time and as time pass by, it only grows. ****  
  
****When the night is no longer young, he unnoticely passed on sleeping. He just ****  
****felt her moving and moving like she was doing something more like of completing a beyblade. He is too sleepy to get up so he decided to remain close eyes. **

**His head resting on her lap. It feels so warm, so tender. Like a ****  
****pillow of clouds in heaven. ****  
  
**** "Hey wake up, happy birthday Kai!" ****  
****A tender kiss on the cheek woke his eyes. Her big storm blue eyes welcome ****  
****it and a very sunny smile accompanies it. ****  
  
****"Thanks Takara...you surprised Me." ****  
  
****"Uh-huh, well I got another surprise for you. Here." A box with white silk wrapping was handed to him. He just looked at it. Takara seats besides him. He winked and eventually opened the present. Anticipation runs across his chest. ****  
  
****When the unwrapping is done, Dranzer welcomed his eyes with a more shiny and ****  
****upgraded feature. His shooter is now in the most advanced looks...obviously ****  
****Takara's P.P.B knowledge applied in it. And the winder, it is colored blue and red and new. Dranzer seems had gone to a grand make-over. ****  
  
****"Thank you! How did you know I badly needed to upgrade Dranzer?" ****  
  
****"Kai Hiwatari, did you forgot, that I am the head of the technical crew for ****  
****the team? I am the one who do all the upgrading, repairing and design your ****  
****beyblade's. They are part of me, even though they don't speak, I could hear their voices whenever they are broken or needs upgrading. Besides, of your busy schedules...you seem to forget about Dranzer." ****  
  
****Kai frowns a bit to know what he just actually done. She is right. **

**These past few months, he got very busy of practicing for the basketball team. He almost forgot to see if Dranzer is okay or already bathing with cobwebs. He forgot what brought him on where he is now. ****  
  
****"So what is your plan for today birthday boy?" asked Takara ****  
  
****"To spend it with you, as usual...so how is it going with Raymond?" ****  
  
****"Don't mention that stupid name, he's history already." Said Takara ****  
  
****"Really?" ****  
  
****"Don't rub it in Kai." She stood up and pulled him afterwards. She was already dressed. Baggy pants, a half-sleeve polo and black sunglasses. She seats on the counter and enjoys a cup of cappuccino. ****  
  
****"Hey Takara, do you have a chance to fall in love to someone right for you? I mean, the one who is for you..." ****  
  
****"What are you talking about Kai- Hiwatari, are you playing games? I warn you, don't rub it in." ****  
  
****"I am not trying to emphasize that Blade; you just have to be honest with ****  
****me. For cheese sake, for 12 years you are always disclosed about your ****  
****love life. Share some lights!" said Kai ****  
  
****"Do you really want to know?" ****  
  
****Kai stood up and joined her on the counter with another cup of cappuccino. ****  
****The first time he will know what she feels, what she thinks of falling ****  
****in love. Especially of what she desires about loving, aside from tinkering ****  
****beyblade's that is. ****  
  
****"I thought getting in love is not a cool thing to squeeze in to my priorities. Yes, I am in love with the beyblade's, but not with someone. They are only reality pains to the heart and to the head. Falling in love to someone ****  
****greatly disturbed your concentration in everything. Especially when you both ****  
****break-up before the tournament that is very rude. I didn't realize that ****  
****until now, maybe not anymore. Even though I am not familiar with that ****  
****feeling, I know I did with someone. But maybe he is now liking other else so ****  
****it is hard for Me." ****  
  
****"Are you in love with me?" ask Kai ****  
**

**She just chuckle and almost spot out the cappuccino. Surprise crooning of ****  
****her face makes her laugh so hard with those lines of red on her face. ****  
  
****"Let me get that back to you. Are you in love with me?" He suddenly blushed crimsonly. Lucky for him, she is not looking straight. ****  
  
****"Of course not!" ****  
  
****"Then same goes with Me." said Kai ****  
  
****"Okay, enough already. I'll take a bath. It'll only take ten minutes." ****  
  
****"Just hurry. Do you want me to go inside?" ask Takara ****  
  
****"And what? To see me naked? Just stay outside." ****  
  
****"Just kidding Kai." ****  
  
****"Nice joke Takara." ****  
  
**** On the way to somewhere, Kyle and Takara are having a good time. Neither one of them are reluctant to say something about what they honestly feel of each other. Maybe they don't want to ruin a good day ahead of them. She treats him in anything or anywhere he likes. Popcorn, traditional Chinese dishes, Japanese cuisines, cotton candy which is actually unimaginable for their ages. 12 years of the same everything, and 12 years of different feelings. ****  
  
****"So how's Teresa? I thought you'll hang with her today?" ask Takara ****  
  
****"Who's Teresa?" ****  
  
****"The red head girl from our biology class, the one with what you called ****  
****beautiful green eyes...which I connotes as eyes of pure jealousy. Remember?" ****  
****He distractingly nods his head. He is obviously much unknown of a certain ****  
****Teresa. "And how is Katie? I didn't saw her on your last basketball practice." ****  
****"And who's that? Takara, who are those people you're talking about?" another unknown Katie for his part. "Katie Stockholm, the girl from our NatSci class, the one you're flirting with. What's wrong with you? You are getting seems to be forgetful this days." ****  
****He shakes his head unbelievingly. Is those two girls one of the girls he is ****  
****dating out with because of his miserable love life? ****  
**

**"And how's Takara Kinomiya Dickinson? Did you saw her going back to her old ****  
****self?" asked Kai "Takara, that's you. Should you ask me that when you're infront of me, talking and looking?" ****  
**

**"Kai, I want to reflect myself through you. Wasting a relationship with that ****  
****moron seems to change who I am. I forgot my time table, I forgot about my ****  
****promise to Max, and I forgot about you. Of what I feel about..." said Takara ****  
**

**"About what? Is it something to do with Ray again? Takara, get on with it." He followed her eyes and found out what made her to stop from telling. It was Ray, with his girlfriend. **

**His arms around her shoulder and seem to be having a good time. Smiling and whispering. His eyes shifts from Ray to ****  
****Takara. Obviously they saw them and their eyes lock in a silent talking. ****  
****Takara's hands grips tightly on the table and lowered eyes. She suddenly is ****  
****experiencing a mood swing. She stood up from the stool and walked ahead. He only followed her abruptly and catches up with her fast pace. She remained silent while he did the same. ****  
**

**"Hey Takara, I want to know what is your last sentence means...you forget of what you feel about what?" said Kai ****  
**

**"Forget about it; let's go home...I'm tired." **

**"But...!" ****  
**

**"We're going home Kai, don't argue with me, not in the mood." ****  
**

**"You're the boss Takara." ****  
**

**They stopped on the train station and boarded the first train that arrived. ****  
****Kai remained quiet and respects the sudden change of mood courtesy of Takara. Maybe he can talk it with her when they get home. While on the train, he supports her body weighing on him. Too many deep sighs escaped her lips and her hand is grasping tight on his arm, as if she is afraid of letting go of him. She rested her head on his shoulder. And every second closing-opening it as if she's pondering too deeply. ****  
**

**"Do you feel alright?" ask Kai ****  
**

**"Yeah." At home. ****  
**

**"Now, can we talk what we just left? I am been left at hanging point." Said Kai ****  
**

**"Kai, I am tired. Let's sleep. Besides, would you listen to a broken hearted woman like me who has nothing but heartache? I don't buy that. Go ****  
****to sleep. We'll talk about it tomorrow." ****  
**

**Kai closed the door behind him. His eyes are remote and demanding. ****  
**

**"Takara, I can't wait for tomorrow. You know that I know we can talk this ****  
****now. Why did you got so silent a while ago? And what do that sentence been ****  
****left unanswered? Tell me. You are bad at lying." Kai demand ****  
**

**"I am tired. Let's go to sleep." ****  
**

**"No, you stay here." He can see the surprise in his voice. She only nod and seats on the couch. ****  
**

**He is right; she is really awful when it comes on lying. She of the frank ****  
****and direct nature is not that so good at lying. ****  
**

**"I am tired Kai, tomorrow's Saturday...just give me this night to sleep. There is nothing to be talk about." asked Takara ****  
**

**"There is. I think this is the right time since you didn't continue that ****  
****word you are saying. I can't wait for another year to pass without me telling this to you." Kyle only stood on the door waiting for a word from her. And as to be expected she is too lazy to speak anything. So he decided to speak instead of her. ****  
**

**"Now, I want to talk things about us." Said Kai ****  
**

**"What about us? Is there anything wrong about us?" ****  
**

**"Yes, there is something wrong about us...how long will keep on pretending ****  
****to go on like this?" said Kai**

**"What do you mean pretending to go on like this? What are you implying Kyle?" ****  
**

**Kyle walked close to her and crouched on her lap. His eyes softening with ****  
****love and sincerity. Takara flutter her eyelash and became very speechless. ****  
**

**"What is wrong about us? We are living like we are galaxy apart from each ****  
****other when it comes on talking about love, you always make me feel like I am ****  
****a light years away. Isn't their anything we can develop aside from being very good friends?" ****  
**

**"Because that is what we should be, that is what we are here for Kai. That ****  
****is the reason why we coexist in a manner where we won't experience ****  
****insecurities. This is what we should be." ****  
**

**"Can't you really understand?" ****  
**

**"Understand what?" ****  
**

**"That I am in love with you, is it that hard to notice? Everyday I make you ****  
****feels this profound feeling I have for you, even though you ignore it or just ****  
****naive of its true nature." ****  
**

**"Me? Too naive of its true nature? Do you know what you are talking about? ****  
****Do you really think I didn't know anything about it? So you are telling me that my relationship with Ray is all games and pretending? Is this how you ****  
****see me Kai?" ****  
**

**"Yes...I'm afraid so..." ****  
**

**Her face gleams with saved anger and amazement towards his statement. Her fist clenching, white and pale. Her teeth gritting in vexed. ****  
**

**"You think I am so naive?! How dare you say that to me! For 12 years, you think I am naive?! And you think that my past relationship with Ray is just a game?! You, the closest one to me, thinking I am naive?! Kai, are you really my friend?!" ****  
**

**"Takara, I ah..." ****  
**

**Takara is freaking out, her eyes blazing with fury. Her head shaking with a lunatic-like smile creeping on her face. He stood up and resumed his place on the other side of the couch. They remained quiet. He finally made the confession. He didn't look at her and wait for a reaction. If this will ruin what they builded, he knows he got ****  
****nothing to loose. ****  
**

**"When is it when I am ready to say this you're already doing this to me? Kai, at first it is hard to imply my feelings, I had been afraid or ejections myself. But honestly, I love you, I had loved you for 12 long years, that's true and I am not simply just in love with you...because I love you myself. I am afraid to gamble so I didn't take any risk. Just say you do ****  
****too..." A shake of his head with veiled eyes. ****  
**

**"Too late I guess...you still love Ray, didn't you? Well not me, I am just ****  
****simply in love with you. I know I am." ****  
**

**"But I do love you!" said Takara ****  
**

**"And I don't. I can't fight for you. I can't battle for you. You just showed ****  
****me that I should give you up." ****  
**

**"Why can't you fight for me?! Why won't you fight for me?! What are you afraid of?! Just say the words and I'm all yours Kai! Just say it...!" ****  
**

**She whirled around and tears springing on her cheek. Kai faced her and wiped ****  
****the tears gently away from her eyes. A bitter smile had drawn his face. Frown ****  
****is the answer she gave back. ****  
**

**"You're tired right? Go to sleep...goodnight Takara. Sweet dreams." ****  
**

**He stood up and walked his way to his room. Each step is heavy and hesitant ****  
****to step forward. Each step is like with a ball with chains. He lied. Maybe ****  
****the confession just got too early and it only sided on him because it is his ****  
****birthday. And he knows he left her weeping when everything is supposed to be fine. ****  
**

**"It is not what I want to hear from you Kai! Just tell me you love me, and ****  
****everything will not be too late...! Fight for me, fight me out!" ****  
**

**"Goodnight Takara." ****  
**

**"Kai, you stupid! Why won't you believe me...why?! Why can't you fight for me?!" ****  
**

**"Goodnight." Said Kai ****  
**

**The door of his room closed right infront of her face when she ran to it ****  
****which instantly stopped her from moving on. Kai could hear her crying. He plunked on the bed and placed his hands on his ears. Her sobs are like curse. He has been so coward. He should have said the words but felt something drawing him back. He knows Ray still loves her and he will be the visible third wheel. He feels like he is only been answered to smooth her hurt pride. ****  
  
****  
****On the thin wall that divides them, Kyle leaned his forehead with the greatest regret. He had been so coward, so spineless of fighting what is for ****  
****him. Of not giving up the woman he greatly cherish, greatly profound of. Too afraid of what the majority will say of his actions, too scare of getting shame face infront of everybody. He of the brave Kai Hiwatari the Dranzer had turned his back to the person most important to him; to the one he loves the most. ****  
**

**He could still hear her cryings echoing through the wall. This shouldn't be ****  
****happening to him and to her. Now he regrets saying that he is simply plain ****  
****in love with her and not saying those words she wish to hear. The night ends ****  
****with him sleeping on the wall, fresh tears which is very rare to be seen on ****  
****his face came very visible to the world outside his rotting room. ****  
**

**Morning peeks the window of his soul...he could hear the door outside ****  
****opening and momentarily closed. It must have been Takara going out alone on ****  
****a Saturday morning. She usually goes to the park with him first thing in the ****  
****morning to train theirselves...then go shopping. That is before last night, ****  
****and now they have to feel a galaxy apart from each other, emotionally and ****  
****physically. Now he doesn't have to wake her up, he doesn't have to cook for ****  
****her or walk her to school or wait for her. Not right after that blunder. If ****  
****only he was brave enough to stand for what he just said. ****  
  
****  
****"What?!! You told her you're in love with her then you turned your back on ****  
****her?!" Tyson Shout ****  
**

**"Tyson, he's problematic already...at least you can lower down your voice, ****  
****you're attracting attention." Said Max ****  
**

**Tyson sat down and got silent. Max also sat down and looked at Kai who is ****  
****not seemed to be in his usual self. He runs a finger on the rim of the glass ****  
****and stares at the reflection reflecting. ****  
**

**"I got scared..." ****  
**

**"Of what? Is there anything you should be scared of?" said Tyson ****  
**

**"Yes..." ****  
**

**Max and Tyson looked at each other. They thought the only thing Kai is ****  
****scared of is admitting the fact that he is actually in love with his own ****  
****best friend. It though surprises them to know that he is also scared of ****  
****another thing. ****  
**

**"It is a who or a what?" asked Max ****  
**

**"Ray." ****  
**

**"Nani?!" ****  
**

**"I know I shouldn't but it is true." ****  
**

**Kyle only sighs and placed a hand under his chin. ****  
**

**"But why?" ask Max****  
**

**"She is still in love with him, still affected with what is happening on him ****  
****and to her when they see each other. And it affects me the most, I am jealous but not in the station to be. I am insecure whenever they pass by ****  
****each other with those silent eye talkings. Max, being in the middle and ****  
****loving her is a hard thing that I am doing. To find it out is very frustrating." ****  
**

**His head drooped down to the table and let his face lay on the crystal table. Cold, reflecting. ****  
**

**"Don't tell me you gave up on her? Kai, you are the one who told us she's ****  
****worth fighting for. What happened? You got scared because of her past with Ray? Wake up! When she told you she loves you, you doubt her. Jeez, for 12 ****  
****years you know her better than she do to her self and now when it is finally ****  
****been discovered you'll falter?" said Tyson "You know what? If she's special, then go find her. If you feel like you're not yet ready, wait for her on your apartment then try to explain to her, if she won't listen, make her. Then if stills results into nothing, then falter. Move on Kyle. Sometimes, a little scratch can widen into a scar and what you have done is not only a little scratch, you made it worst than ****  
****a scar." ****  
**

**Max eyed Takao who only shrugged his shoulder. All those words are true. ****  
****Because of his own fear, a once happy relationship is now on a process of ****  
****tragedy. Truly, a romantic fool is very useless in a war. He is a hopeless ****  
****pretending and romantic fool who plunged on a war without sufficient ****  
****knowledge why he did that. A total romantic fool. ****  
****  
  
****"I'm home, Kai are you here? I said I'm home. Sorry for not waiting for ya ****  
****this morning...I ah got things to do early." ****  
**

**Kai went out of his room and greeted her with a false smile. It didn't ****  
****escape both of their senses. He seated on the couch and intently watching ****  
****her putting down her things on the counter. It seems like nothing happened ****  
****between them last night. The other day, they are very happy planning his ****  
****birthday out but now, they are like having an invincible barrier in between. ****  
**

**"Want some cappuccino?" ****  
**

**"Yeah a cup please." ****  
**

**Silence. Deafening silence as the liquid of hot cappuccinos shatters it, ****  
****pouring down on two big cups. She lifted both and hand one to him. Actually only stood in the window and didn't dare to meet his eyes. He sips some on his cup and put it down on the table. He crossed his legs and coughs a little to light a conversation. ****  
**

**"Maybe saying this is too late, if it wasn't of Tyson and Max, I can't ****  
****realize it more sooner...I was too scared to admit to myself that I'm ****  
****in love with my best friend, who is still in love with Rei. I was too scared to say the words you want to hear, fearing that it would be all just a dream. I hate direct rejections especially from you." ****  
**

**She remained where she is, sipping a cup of cappuccino and looks like very ****  
****sustentative of him. On the corner of her eyes, tears silently falling. Drops ****  
****seem to be a sound of soft ripples in a pond. ****  
**

**"And so do I. If I haven't been, I should had told you about it a long time ago, shouldn't had waited for long years to pass by. I considered many ****  
****things before my feelings. The competition, the basketball team, the B.B.A team. I was too afraid to admit to myself that I actually fallen love with my best friend, to the one who knows me more than I do to myself. I guess we played a game on ourselves, did we?" ****  
**

**"Yeah I guess." She nods infront of the window. Rain starts to fall. ****  
**

**"So what now?" ****  
**

**"I don't know..." ****  
**

**"By the way, sorry for being a coward, me who is..." ****  
**

**Takara stopped him from talking. "Don't ever think of considering the fact that you are the leader of the Shark Blade, Bladebrecker and Demolition Boys tribe means you must act strong even though you can't anymore...that is not what I had loved about you. You mustn't when you can't. You mustn't if you don't like to. I had loved for just you, if your decision is to give me up, I respect that. Maybe you don't deserve me. Or anyone..." ****  
**

**They looked at each other. Kai met her tear stained eyes with his red ones. ****  
****She hadn't cried this far for 12 years. If she could be on reach, he'll get ****  
****her and will never going to let her go. ****  
**

**"Don't say I deserve better. That I should deserve someone different, far ****  
****better. I don't want anything or anyone else, I just want you. Because I deserve you." ****  
**

**That's all and he stood up, walked towards her. They faced each other, his ****  
****hands gliding on her cheek like he hadn't touched it for a million years. ****  
****She just looks back at him, her eyes searching something significant. His ****  
****hands finally lands on her shoulders. ****  
**

**"Takara if I am the most undeserving lady this planet could have?" ****  
**

**"Even if you are, that won't change anything. Neither anything nor ****  
****everything. I love you that's what matters." ****  
**

**She only closed her eyes and rests her head on his shoulders. ****  
**

**"You finally said it. That is all what I need to hear from you. Those words..." ****  
**

**"What words?" ****  
**

**Takara looked up to him and flashed a frown. ****  
**

**"Kai!" ****  
**

**"I was just kidding! I love you, I love you, and I love you!!' ****  
**

**A smile was drawled on her face. He smiled back and ran a finger across her ****  
****cheek. She enclosed her arms on his waist and didn't wait for anything from ****  
****him. Kai could feel a different kind of warmth from her. No pretending, no ****  
****limiting, sky is the limit. A gust of soft, gentle wind passed them by. She ****  
****snuggled close at the shivering cold it brought them. He chuckles lowly on ****  
****her ears. Whisper something that made her smile. A day with no pretentions ****  
****ends something and started a new one. And Kai knows that they will never ****  
****part, ever. As the rain fall they kiss. ****  
  
****FG: Poor Kai he fallen hard for Tyson sister, you must be a good friends to ****  
****trust Kai with your sister Tyson. ****  
  
****Tyson: that what friends all about is trust ****  
  
****Kai: Hey you make me all soft and weak Grrr ( Chase FrieieGurl) and Don't ****  
****call me Kyle I hate that ****  
  
****FG: Oh ok stop chasing me (Breath) I hope you like it and hope you didn't ****  
****get confuse on Kyle, Kyle is his real name short out as Kai Oh don't call him Kyle he hate that and sorry if there any mistake or confuse I stay up late to finish this please don't flame me ****  
  
****Kai: dam right Grrr ****  
  
****Takara: calm down Kyle ****  
  
****Kai: ok ****  
  
****FG: Hey why did you chase her she call you Kyle ****  
  
****Kai: she my girlfriend that why ****  
  
****Tyson: Hey get away from my sister you old sourpuss ( Chase Kai with a ax ****  
****shouting something going kill Kai) come back here old sourpuss ****  
  
****FG: are you to stop your brother from killing Kai ****  
  
****Takara: mmmm No ****  
  
****Kai:00 what your not going to save me ****  
  
****Takara: huh Tyson stop chasing him ****  
  
****Tyson: ok fine if he hurt you come to me ok ****  
  
****Takara: deal ****  
  
****FG : Ok please review ****  
  
****  
  
**


End file.
